Velma Kelly
'''Velma Kelly '''was a District 8 Tribute who won the 58th Hunger Games. She is presently a Mentor to the tributes of District 8. Before The Games Velma and Veronica Kelly were born to a pair of well known designers/tailors in District 8. From a young age, both of the siblings fell in love with the extravagant fashions and fabrics their district produced for The Capitol, becoming increasingly disgusted and discouraged by their birth place as they grew older and entered the workforce themselves. While many in the district loathed the Capitol for forcing them to live in such squalor, the relatively (slightly) better off pair instead stared with dreamy eyes at the designs their parents produced, dreaming of one day taking their place among the extravagance and beauty of the wealthy. The pair of them over the years slowly stockpiled a small collection of pinched fine fabrics from work, hoarding them away to make their own glamorous outfits in secret. Following the death of her parents due to disease, during her mid-teenage years Velma fell in love with a local boy named Charlie, and the three of them (with Veronica completing the trio) became essentially inseparable. Charlie and Velma became engaged, the pair of them both dreaming of becoming talented enough designers to earn at least an occasional trip to the Capitol to display their work. Velma though, while playing content, found it hard to be satisfied with such a simple reality when her dreams were of the wonders of the Capitol. So she starting looking for a little adventure on the side. The lead to her entering into a secret affair with one of the local Peacekeepers named Billy. While not a wealthy man himself, he matched Velma in ambitions, talking about how once he had done his time in the districts he’d work his way up the political ladder in his home city, the Capitol. Her own indiscretions, however, didn’t mean Velma felt any pity when she stumbled in on Veronica and Charlie locked in a passionate embrace when she was 17. Enraged, Velma grabbed a pair of tailor shears and ended the lives of the two young lovers. Regret for this action only occurred when she realized she was covered in blood and, therefore, certain of being caught for her crime. Thinking on her feet, Velma rushed to Billy, promising to give him the little wealth her family possessed if he could get her off the hook. Billy, being just about as much of a heartless wretch as Velma, convinced her the only way to escape the public shaming and execution such a crime would bring would be to volunteer as tribute during the upcoming reaping for the Hunger Games. If nothing else, he reasoned, she’d get to see the Capitol before she died. So it was then Velma that entered the Hunger Games . Skilled in charming her audience, gymnastics, and camouflage, Velma relied mostly on hiding and playing on the sympathy of wealthy patrons and male tributes to become the surprise victor. With Billy having set it up to make it appear her fiancee and sister died in a ‘tragic factory accident’ just before the reaping, Velma made sure she played this up during her interviews. Velma claimed their deaths inspired her to volunteer as tribute, her one wish being to earn a victory for district 8 in their loving memory. Following her victory, Velma was not content to return to poverty stricken district of her birth, instead using her charms to become a ‘kept woman’ of various politicians and wealthy Capitol citizens, as well as occasionally performing her ‘victor hobby’ of singing and dancing for the masses. She has mostly managed to avoid taking her roles as a mentor seriously (ooc note: mostly doing this to excuse why she hasn’t been around since game open), choosing to send money on behalf of various wealthy patrons and frequent the talk show circuits instead. Until recently, that is, when her latest benefactor passed away. Now, with no back-up sugar daddy in play, Velma must return to the mentor position. At least until something better becomes available. In the Games (under construction) Abilities *THIS WILL BE A LIST *OF ALL THE GREAT THINGS *VELMA CAN DO! Miscellaneous *TRIVIAL *FACTS! Category:District 8 Category:Past Victors